prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Austin
| image = Stone Cold & HHH22.jpg | members = Steve Austin Triple H | former = | heights = Austin: Triple H: | weights = Austin: Triple H: | billed = Austin: Triple H: | promotions = WWF | debuted = April 2, 2001 | disbanded = May 21, 2001 }} were a tag team in the WWE. They are best known for their heel run in the WWE, during which they obtained every major championship available in the company. Sponsored by Mr. Vince McMahon, Austin and Triple H were also referred to as the "Two-Man Power Trip", as they enjoyed virtually complete immunity to the consequences for their villainous conduct, along with holding all the championships simultaneously. History In total, Steve Austin and Triple held four title belts including the WWE World Tag Team Championship. Steve Austin was the WWE Champion while Triple H held the WWE Intercontinental Championship. After previous years embroiled in storied conflicts against each other, this unlikely alliance was formed during the April 2, edition of Monday Night RAW, the night after WrestleMania X-Seven. In a rematch held in a steel cage between Austin and The Rock for the WWE Championship after winning it from The Rock at WrestleMania, Austin retained the title with the help of Mr. McMahon. The match was immediately ruled as a disqualification after McMahon's blatant interference. This was followed by an attack on The Rock, that called out Triple H who at first looked as though he was about to attack Austin. After a few seconds of glaring at each other, Triple H joined Austin in the beating down of The Rock. McMahon recovered from The Rock's earlier retaliation and likewise joined in the assault. Austin went on to further solidify his status as a heel champion when he aggressively answered questions posed by Jim Ross during a SmackDown! in-ring segment. He went on to turn against his best friend and attack him in his own home state of Oklahoma. The Two-Man Power Trip went on to engage in two significant feuds during their reign as champions. They were embroiled in a championship rivalry with the Brothers of Destruction The Undertaker & Kane. They faced the Brothers at Backlash 2001, successfully retaining the Tag Team Championship. However, Steve Austin and Triple H continued their feud with the Brothers leading up to the fateful Judgment Day. During this, Triple H lost his Intercontinental Championship to Kane in a chain-match. Austin was also fated to wrestle The Undertaker at this event for the WWE Championship. Nearing defeat in this title match, Austin received help from Triple H and was able to retain his title. With only the World Tag Team Championship officially binding Triple H and Austin's fragile alliance, they were challenged by the rising tag team of Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit. Jericho and Benoit had just won a grueling elimination match at Judgment Day, aptly named Tag Team Turmoil, involving six other tag teams. On the following Monday Night RAW held on May 21, after Judgment Day, Benoit and Jericho won the Tag Team Championship after Jericho pinned Austin. During the match however, Triple H had suffered a legitimate injury after tearing his quadriceps muscle in his left leg while breaking up a submission hold by Jericho in the ring. Triple H continued the match and after the loss of the tag titles, Triple H was assisted up the ramp to receive medical attention. This match effectively dissolved the team of Austin and Triple H as Triple H would miss nearly the remainder of 2001 to recover from the injury. To date, Steve Austin & Triple H remain the sole team in WWE history to ever hold every major championship simultaneously. Championships and accomplishments *WWE Championship (held by Steve Austin) *WWE Intercontinental Championship (held by Triple H) *World Tag Team Championship (1 time) See also *Steve Austin *Triple H Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2001 debuts Category:2001 disbandments